


i think i kinda like you

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, i really dont know what this is, idek, like luke likes staring at ashton and then somehow this fic happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke likes staring at ashton, ashton wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what happened im so sorry also this is all in lowercase for some reason and if that bothers you im extremely sorry also this is the longest thing ive ever written before so yay
> 
> also disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story and this is purely a work of fiction okay good

recently, ashton had been noticing the little things about luke that he hadn't really ever given much thought to, like the way that he was constantly catching the younger boy staring at him.

the first time it happened was during a radio interview in london. they had been asked the same generic question that they got asked in almost every interview, and the boys had a system where they took it in turns to give the same answer every time.

 _“what’s your favourite thing about touring with one direction?”_ the interviewer had asked excitedly, as if she had just come up with the most unique question that nobody had ever asked before.

ashton could almost smell the collective sigh that each of his band mates emitted, followed by the quick exchanging of glances between one another, silently discussing who was going to take this one.

it was when ashton began to regurgitate the tired response that he first noticed it, or rather, sensed it. the burning sensation of eyes boring into the side of his head, so intense that he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a wave of self-consciousness overriding his senses.

once he had finished answering the question, ashton turned his head and allowed his eyes to quickly scan the room, searching for the source of the staring. it didn't take long for his eyes to meet luke’s, hazel meets blue, locked in an intense stare. ashton couldn't really read the look that was plastered in luke’s eyes, but the boy was still staring at him, with no sign of amusement or smirk present. ashton would have been lying if he had said that he didn't feel uncomfortable under such an intense stare, and he began to question if this had happened before; whether this was a regular occurrence and he had just never noticed it.

by this point, ashton had completely zoned out of the interview because now calum was talking, but luke’s eyes were still locked with his. he wasn't aware of how long luke had been staring at him, but he just really wanted luke to stop because the look that he was giving him was borderline lust and ashton swore that his jeans suddenly felt tighter.

after what felt like a lifetime of staring, luke dropped his gaze and ashton could almost instantly see the blush that rose up his neck, flushing his face a mild pink colour. ashton just smiled nervously to himself, unsure of what had just happened, but keeping it quiet to save luke from further embarrassment.

luke avoided eye contact with ashton for the rest of the interview, barely saying a word besides a few witty comments, before standing up, brushing off his legs, and swiftly exiting the room the second the interview was over.

“what’s up with him?” michael sighed, staring blankly at the door that luke had practically just dashed through.

“no idea,” ashton shrugged, silently thanking the gods above for his talent of being an excellent liar.

ashton directed his gaze over to calum, who looked up from his phone and muttered a small _“whatever, let him be”_ before returning his focus back on his phone.

ashton sighed, shaking his head slightly before slouching back in his chair.

 _“whatever,”_ he thought.

_“it was nothing.”_

 

**

 

the second time it happened ashton was sure that it was not just a one off occurrence.

it was about a week after the radio interview that ashton was alone with luke in the london apartment that the boys’ all shared. it was a friday night and calum and michael had gone out, stating the reason as being _“needing to get shitfaced.”_ ashton had decided to stay in with luke as the younger boy had been feeling unwell and he didn't want to leave him on his own.

they were both sat watching some shitty horror movie that was on tv, with ashton on one end of the sofa and luke on the other. the lights were off and the only sound that was filling the room was that of ashton’s hand digging into the popcorn bowl every few minutes.

it was about 10pm when he first sensed it.

the familiar feeling of eyes boring into the side of his head, almost burning a hole through to his brain. ashton had slowly swallowed the remnants of his mouthful before turning his head to, once again, meet luke’s burning gaze.

the sight that met him had him swallowing once again, this time out of pure nervousness. luke’s mouth was slightly parted and his pupils were blown, and ashton had to look away because _no,_ why was luke staring at him like that?

ashton felt the sofa dip and had turned his head back around to see luke standing up and, once again, swiftly exiting the room and making a beeline for his bedroom. ashton had just about caught the “sorry” that luke had whispered, before he was staring at an empty doorway with a heavy heart and a puzzled brain.

he sighed.

 _“what is going on?”_ he thought.

 

**

 

the third time it had happened, ashton decided that he was definitely going to confront luke.

the boys had just come off stage after playing a gig and backstage was buzzing with excited band members and excited crew members. the show had been amazing, maybe even their best ever, and nobody was going to deny that.

ashton could feel that all too familiar burning sensation in the side of his head and instantaneously set out to catch luke’s gaze. sure enough, he soon caught his eye.

luke was standing in the corner of the room leant against the wall, hand’s in pockets, and an expression on his face that ashton could only describe as one of  _want._ his lips were parted and his cheeks were a slightly flushed colour, and ashton decided that now was the time to talk to him.

ashton began to make the short journey over to him, but before he had chance to reach him, the younger snapped out of his daze. the lustful look that was plastered on his face had quickly disintegrated and was replaced by a combination of terror and pure embarrassment. he pushed himself off from his position on the wall and quickly turned on his heels, making a beeline for the restroom which was directly behind him.

ashton sighed, and decided that his best option was to wait outside the restroom door and strike when luke came out. so, occupying the spot that luke had just fled from, ashton stood and waited, nervously looking around for anybody that may interrupt him. however, the room was empty. he smiled, before frowning at the feeling of his phone violently vibrating against his thigh. reluctantly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he blindly typed in his password that he knew off the back of his hand and instantly opened up the new message he had received.

 

 

**_From: Cal_ **

_“bro, where are you? we’re in the bar, post concert drinks! how could you betray this band’s tradition? quick bring luke and meet us here and if you’re lucky we might keep you both in the band”_

 

 

ashton scoffed.

 

**_To: Cal_ **

_“this band is nothing without me and luke and you both know it. we’ll be there in a few, don’t drink all the beer you bastard”_

 

 

ashton laughed to himself before carelessly shoving his phone back into his pocket, just in time for a unwitting luke to come walking out of the bathroom. rising his head, his eyes widen as they became locked with ashton’s, and he froze on the spot.

before he could flee again, ashton grabbed luke and pushed him up against the wall, with both hands placed either side of him so that he couldn't escape.

“what are you doing?” luke hissed, his expression showing obvious signs of confusion and anger. ashton was sure that he could also see a hint of embarrassment flashing in luke’s eyes at the close proximity between the two boys.

“i was going to ask you the same” ashton whispered, a hint of a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth.

“what the fuck are you on about? luke muttered, rolling his eyes in frustration.

“why do you keep staring at me? or rather, why do i keep catching you staring? hm?” ashton blinked innocently, leaning his head in ever so slightly.

“wh-what?” luke stuttered. ashton could have sworn that he saw luke’s eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips.

he smirked.

luke looked like somebody had just told him that they had just found his mother handing his baby photos out to random strangers in the street. _mortified._

“i said, why do i keep catching you staring at me?” ashton said particularly slowly, his voice dripping with a mocking tone.

“i-i-i-” luke continued stuttering, his gaze dropping and his facial expressions doing a good impression of a baby deer caught in headlights. ashton was actually afraid that luke might start crying.

“luke,” ashton whispered, his tone softening considerably. bringing a finger to luke’s chin, ashton lifted his head so that his eyes were once again level with his own. luke gazed into ashton eyes, emotions present that ashton couldn't quite read. but once again, he was sure that he had just saw luke’s gaze drop to his lips before returning back up almost as fast as they had dropped.

ashton was fully aware that they were in a public place and that anybody could walk in on them at any point, but he didn't care. _“fuck it,”_ was what consumed his thought processes, and so without the full knowledge of what was driving him to do this, he took one final glance before closing his eyes and leaning in.

“what are you doing?” a slightly panicked luke whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

“just tell me if you want me to stop,” ashton had mumbled, mouths now so close that he could feel the light breeze of luke exhaling.

luke didn't say stop, so ashton carried on closing the space between them before his lips slowly crashed into luke’s. ashton would be lying if he said his whole body didn't completely freeze up at that moment, because _fuck,_ he was kissing his best friend. _his best friend,_ who ashton didn't even know whether or noy was gay, _his best friend,_ who was now shaking so visibly that ashton was immediately beginning to regret making such extreme assumptions.

pulling away almost as quickly as he had leant in, ashton leant his head against the wall beside luke’s. both boys were breathing slightly heavier than normal, and ashton decided to be brave and slowly turn his head to look at luke. as soon as he had done that, he wanted to rip his eye balls out and put his head through a brick wall.

luke had his head slightly leant back, resting against the wall. his face was flushed, his eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted.

ashton wanted to die and both marry luke on the spot both at the same time. he sighed.

“luke. i’m so sorry. i don’t know what came over me.”

luke swallowed loudly. “i didn’t say stop,” he murmured, and if ashton wasn't stood less than a few inches away, he was sure that he would had asked luke to repeat that.

“w-what?” ashton stuttered, shaking his head slightly, mind fogged with disbelief and confusion.

luke exhaled quietly, before opening his eyes and staring straight into ashton’s.

“i said,” luke punctuated with a lick of his lips, “don’t stop. _please,_ ”

ashton nearly fainted right there and then. he just stood staring at luke, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

luke had obviously gotten fed up with ashton’s lack of action and so, with one hand on ashton’s hip, he placed the other on the back of his neck and slowly pulled the shocked boy towards him.

the kiss this time was one of more certainty, both boys melting into each other, soft groans being released as their lips slowly slid against one another.

this time, when ashton pulled away, it was simply out of need to refill his lungs with oxygen. as much as he would love to kiss luke all night, he has needs, like _breathing._

ashton leant his forehead against luke’s, and both boys took several minutes to regain their breath.

“you still haven’t answered my question lukey,” ashton murmured slowly, eyes still softly shut.

“i think the answer is pretty obvious babe” luke giggled. “i think i kinda like you,”

ashton opened his eyes slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“i think i kinda like you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO BAD AT ENDINGS
> 
> this is really bad sorry
> 
> comments are nice i like comments
> 
> also you can follow me on tumblr if you want i am alluringlucas


End file.
